Dirty Girl: Part 2
by Cal20Cath88
Summary: a follow up to our fic Dirty Girl...it's what happened once Greg got into the room...


**Please read Dirty Girl before reading this fic, thank you!**

**Here is a follow up to the fic Dirty Girl, it's a 'what happened once Greg got involved' :) I hope you all enjoy it :)**

**Yeah, we borrowed Calleigh again hehe ;)**

**Thanks to LilyStarbucks for being my BETA...again :)**

**DISCLAIMER - we own nothing :)**

* * *

"Oh, dear God!" Greg squeaked as Wendy straddled his stomach. Besides him, Calleigh was straddling Catherine's waist. The blonde's hips were moving and it took Greg two seconds to realise Calleigh was riding Catherine's fingers.

"Wendy?" Greg squeaked again, he couldn't seem to talk in a normal voice; it was just all too much for him. His heart started pounding as Wendy leaned forward and kissed his lips. He had watched her in the lab for so long; she was without a doubt the hottest girl at work. His toes curled as Wendy slowly lowered herself onto his dick. Wendy placed her hands on the bed, each side of Greg and began moving her hips. Greg's eyes moved to Calleigh, who was still riding Catherine's fingers…hard. The blonde was moaning loudly and gasping, too.

"Catherine," Calleigh moaned, "oh, God! Catherine, I'm gonna cum, oh god!" she gasped again. His jaw dropped as Calleigh gasped again and rocked her hips faster. He watched as the muscles in Calleigh's body seem to tighten. Catherine grinned and placed her tongue over her teeth.

"Oh, God! Cath." Calleigh moaned again as her body began to tremble. He listened closely as Calleigh gasped and then _it_ happened. Her mouth opened wide as she gasped at the same time as Catherine, who knew what was going on. As Calleigh began rocking her hips again, Greg's attention shifted to Wendy, who was still moving on top of him. The brunette was looking down at him with lustful eyes.

"Put your hands on my hips, Greg." Wendy ordered him. Greg slowly raised his hands and placed them on the warm, soft skin of Wendy's hips. The brunette began moaning loudly as Greg moved his hips upwards to meet her thrusts. He felt Wendy's muscles clench around his cock.

"Holy fuck." Greg gasped as this was becoming too much for him to handle. He felt a hand slide under his head and turned to see Catherine pulling him towards her. As the redhead's lips crashed against his, Wendy and Calleigh moaned together and Greg felt the warm juices shower his dick. The poor guy groaned at the sounds that came from all over the room, it really was too much for him. His eyes locked with Wendy's and the brunette smiled.

"Your turn." Wendy she said looking down at Greg. He knew it wouldn't take long for his end to come when Wendy continued moving. Besides him, Catherine flipped Calleigh over and slid her head down.

"C'mere." Calleigh grabbed Greg's face. She kissed him as if there was no tomorrow as Catherine tongue ran over the blonde's soft folds. Calleigh would occasionally moan as Catherine's tongue slid inside of her. Greg broke the kiss and squeaked again.

"Wendy…" He almost whispered. She looked down at him and began rocking her hips faster. Calleigh's lips crashed against his and he noticed Catherine was still between the blonde's legs. He hesitantly moved his hand to grab Wendy's breast and squeeze it. The brunette moaned as he did so and looked down at him again with a grin. Greg felt his end was near and started moving his hips to meet Wendy's thrust. Greg let out a loud moan as he emptied his seed into the brunette. Wendy let her arms down and lay on top of Greg, her breasts pressed up against his chest. Besides them, Calleigh moaned loudly as her body trembled.

"Oh, fuck, Catherine." The blonde said as Catherine crawled up on top of her. The two couples lay breathless side by side. Greg looked to his side and then at Wendy that was still laying on top of him.

"Holy fuck." He squeaked again as his mind began processing what had just happened.

"You didn't dream Greg, this happened." Wendy whispered in his ear. She slid her body forward and pulled him out of her. Greg's focus was now on Calleigh and Catherine beside him, who were passionately making out like there was no tomorrow. He watched as Calleigh's tongue ran over Catherine's lips and then slid inside the redhead's mouth.

"Ignore these two, they're always kissing." Wendy smiled. "I'll be right back." She whispered rolling off him and off the bed. Knowing he would probably regret this, Greg rolled out of bed and grabbed his sheet. As he scrambled to the door, Greg put on his costume as best he could. He slammed the door behind and leaned against it. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Had this really happened? Had he just fucked Wendy Simms while his boss was fucking the gorgeous new blonde? Greg knew he would be keeping this to himself, no would believe him if he told them, anyways.

"Hey! Greggo! You look like you've seen a ghost!" Nick said as Greg walked to the door.

"Bye." Greg mumbled walking out the door. He was heading home for a cold shower, a very cold shower.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it, sorry it's short haha**

**Read and review if you like :D**

**Kate and Honor xoxo**


End file.
